


Schéi Silvester

by wirewool



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewool/pseuds/wirewool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumen gets lost on New Year's Eve, but an unfortunate situation turns into a pretty good night, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schéi Silvester

He should have known going out on New Year's Eve would be a mistake. But Soph had been so insistent, and had promised she'd help him find his way home as soon as they started setting off fireworks, so he'd given in. Unfortunately they'd gotten separated in the crowd, and soon thereafter fireworks had started going off. Without thinking, heart pounding, he'd ducked into an alleyway and kept going until the loud noises were far off, and until... he was hopelessly lost and confused.

With a deep sigh, Rumen sat down on the steps in a doorway to calm himself down. It was cold, but since he hadn't planned to go out to party he'd at least dressed warmly, so the only part of him that was even remotely cold were his cheeks and nose, reddened from exposure to the wind in the square. Here in the alley, though, there wasn't much wind. However, if he stayed still out here he'd inevitably grow cold eventually, so he really needed Soph to come find him. He'd only recently moved to this city — country, even — so he didn't know the streets at all, and while his phone worked, he didn't have access to the internet, and Soph wasn't responding to his calls or his text messages. She'd probably run out of batteries, as usual. He also didn't know the local languages enough to ask just any random person for directions, so just walking around until he found someone who could point out the way home wouldn't help in the slightest either. He cursed his rotten luck, and furrowed his brow, trying to think of a solution to his dilemma.

Just as Rumen was about to get up and start walking back towards the fireworks — the only landmark he'd be able to identify, as much as he hated the idea of going back there — the door behind him opened inwards, making him fall on his back with a surprised yelp.

He realised that he'd also fallen against someone's legs, but the someone jumped back immediately, causing him to hit his head on the stone floor instead. Not too hard, but still enough to incapacitate him for a moment as he curled up, clutching his head with a whine.

The person who had opened the door seemed to get over their surprise almost instantly, as they called out to him in one of the local languages with concern in their voice. Rumen assumed that they were asking if he was okay, judging by their tone, but he couldn't for the life of him remember how to respond — he wasn't even sure which of the languages the person was addressing him in, so even if he did remember how to say "I'm fine" in even one of them, it wasn't certain that the person would understand him anyway.

The person seemed completely undeterred by his stuttering mumbles of various intonations of "um", probably chalking it up to his head hitting the floor, and helped Rumen sit up. In a desperate attempt to communicate his okay-ness and his I'm-sorry-for-falling-onto-you-ness, he asked the person if they spoke his native language.

The person lit up: "Yes, I do!"

Rumen froze in shock. That was unexpected. And apparently his reaction was amusing, because the person burst out laughing.

Possibly this was due to a concussion, but Rumen was pretty sure that was the most handsome smile he'd ever seen.

 

Silvester, as Rumen learned the man was called, had invited him inside to make sure that he wasn't badly injured and to get him out of the cold, and although Rumen now knew they shared a language he found himself tongue-tied for a while, only replying yes or no and with his name to Silvester's questions about his state of being until he'd gotten a mug of coffee and started to calm down a bit.

"Have you got anyone who can take you home?" Silvester asked, having apparently deduced the big picture of the situation already.

"I don't know," Rumen muttered, remembering why he'd been out in the first place. "Soph — ah, my friend — isn't answering her phone."

"Oh, is that Sophia Ljung?" Silvester asked.

"Oh — yes. Do you know her?" Rumen asked back.

"Sure, who doesn't?" Silvester smiled. "I've been trying to get ahold of her myself, we're a group of people who were supposed to meet up, but it seemed she got side-tracked and went somewhere else, so all my friends are split up in smaller groups all over town. All our plans are falling apart," he said, rolling his eyes. He didn't seem particularly annoyed though. Rumen could relate — Sophia was maybe not the most reliable person around, but she was always very nice and funny, so people forgave her very easily. It wasn't like she did things to be mean on purpose either, she just got easily distracted by things that seemed fun. "Considering the time," Silvester continued with a glance at his phone, "I don't think we're going to catch her anymore tonight, she's probably not even going to realise she owns a phone until sometime tomorrow afternoon, providing she's even awake then already," he snorted. "Do you want me to help get you home?"

Rumen rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"I, uh, I don't know my address yet," he muttered into his coffee. "I only just moved here, and I was kind of counting on Soph taking me home..."

It wasn't a lie, but if he were to be perfectly honest, all he'd need to do was to borrow a device with internet to log in to his email to be able to look up his address and then he could ask Silvester to guide him home (or call a taxi, even), but what he really wanted to now was for him to———

"Do you want to spend the night?" Rumen's heart skipped a beat. He really said it! "I don't have much space, but I have some food to share, and it's better than rambling around outside."

"T-that would be really nice," Rumen nodded, glad that his cheeks were already red from having been out in the cold, "But don't you have somewhere you'd rather go? It's New Year's, after all, and you're so — nicely dressed." He'd almost just said 'dressed up', but finally decided to throw the modest compliment in there after all. Silvester was dressed up in a very classy-looking tuxedo-like outfit and shiny black shoes, with a silver napkin sticking out of his pocket. His charcoal black hair was a bit too long to be called properly short, and the way it gently flowed as he moved, catching the light, was very distracting, though not as much as the quite endearing, slightly embarrassed smile Silvester gave him then.

"Thanks, but this outfit was supposed to be a bit for fun, all the other guys were going to wear similar things, going out like this all by myself would be a bit embarrassing," he confessed, pulling a bit on a sleeve, "not to mention that it's hard to move in, if I'd go out by myself I'd rather wear something else. I'm not really feeling it anymore."

"Well, then, if it really isn't any trouble..."

"It really isn't," Silvester smiled. "I'll help you find Sophia tomorrow, so will you help me empty out this champagne bottle tonight?"

Rumen had no objections.

 

Silvester went to change into something more comfortable first, leaving Rumen alone for a bit. Just to be sure he checked his phone again, but as expected there were no messages from Soph. At least he didn't have to worry about her, she had friends in all kinds of unlikely places, so even if something happened someone was sure to be with her to take care of her. And, knowing her, as soon as she sobered up a bit she'd be the one to call him in a rush. That part was sure to work out.

A bit less than two hours until the new year. Rumen put down his phone into the pocket of his jacket that hung on the back of his chair and looked around the room. Since it was a stone building with thick walls and Silvester's apartment didn't have a fireplace, he'd expected it to be cool inside, but he discovered a small but powerful radiator in a corner that did its job of warming up the place pretty good. The thick, striped rugs that lay around in a patchwork on the floor and also hung around the walls also did their part in keeping the chill out of the room, and gave it a cosy look. The roof was slightly lower than he was used to from back home, and Rumen had already almost hit his head on the kitchen lamp several times already. The kitchen was tidy, but without looking into the cupboards more than what he'd glanced from when Silvester had prepared the coffee he couldn't tell if it was because Silvester was a tidy person or because he just didn't have many things in it.

His musings were interrupted by Silvester's return. Even in more comfortable clothes he looked a lot more dressed up than Rumen felt, in a big sweater and trousers that looked like they were simple in the way that very expensive brand clothes sometimes looked. Rumen didn't know enough to tell if they actually were expensive, or if it was just Silvester's aura that made them look so.

"I don't have any real champagne glasses," Silvester said, pouring up champagne into two normal drinking glasses, "but alcohol is alcohol nontheless!" He finished cheerily, handing Rumen a glass before sitting down next to him.

"True," Rumen agreed, nodding appreciatively.

"Cheers," Silvester clinked their glasses together before they both took a mouthful. Then he made a grimace and laughed when Rumen looked at him questioningly. "Got fizz in my nose," he explained, and Rumen snorted.

They then spent the time left before midnight sharing stories. It turned out Silvester had moved around a lot as a child due to his parents' work and had lived for a longer period in Rumen's home country, and had gotten to learn to know Rumen's friend Sophia when he moved here to study at the same university that she attended. The world often seemed frighteningly large to Rumen, but in some aspects, he supposed it really was a small world, after all.

As it got closer to midnight — and the bottle closer to empy — the two of them had moved over to Silvester's bed with their champagne to huddle up under blankets and watch the fireworks through the bedroom window. The stories they shared had gotten a lot less reserved, revolving mostly around Sophia; because she was a common friend, but also because all the best and funniest stories always just seemed to have her involved, and occasionally they laughed so hard Rumen was almost convinced they were going to die before the new year arrived.

"Stop!" he managed to wheeze in between laughing fits, weakly swatting Silvester on the arm, "I can't breathe!"

Silvester stopped talking, but only because he, too, was laughing too hard to continue. Once they finally stopped laughing enough to be able to breathe properly again they still had to avoid eye contact for a while to not start giggling uncontrollably again (not desireable, stomach started hurting), so they took a moment to just sit (sort of) quietly and watch the fireworks.

Rumen supposed fireworks weren't so bad, when they were enjoyed like this. He was safe and warm inside, with a gorgeous and funny person he really liked, and the thick walls and windows and the distance to the square they were fired from made them almost inaudible. Their legs were touching, Rumen noticed, as the spot on his skin got warmer. Neither of them moved to make it any different. Rumen was glad — even if nothing else happened, and even if Silvester didn't (or even couldn't) think of him that way, it felt like they had really clicked, and he didn't doubt that they at least could be really great friends, and that alone was enough to make a warm, fuzzy feeling envelop his chest in the best way.

Suddenly, Silvester wrapped an arm around Rumen's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Hey," he started in a soft voice, making a short pause, as if considering whether to continue or not. "Have you even kissed anyone at midnight on a New Year's Eve?"

Rumen swallowed nervously. Of course he'd already noticed a long time ago, but especially close up like this, Silvester's cologne smelled really good.

"No," Rumen replied, in an equally soft voice, avoiding eye contact. His chest wasn't the only thing feeling warm anymore.

"Would you like to try?"

Church bells started ringing in the new year in the distance, and they could hear people cheering, too, but all Rumen could think of was sinful thoughts. He didn't trust his voice to not quiver, so in a fruitless attempt to save some of his pride he nodded, wrapping his own arms around Silvester's shoulders as the two of them kissed, setting off emotional miniature fireworks in Rumen's head. If it turned out that he really had had a bad concussion and was in fact lying out cold in some hospital somewhere he never wanted to wake up, if he stayed a vegetable all his life that would be fine as long as he could keep making out with Silvester, whose fingers had tangled up in Rumen's unruly hair. Silvester's tongue tasted of champagne, but made Rumen feel more giddy than the actual alchohol ever had.

Silvester pulled Rumen down on top of him, neither of them breaking the kiss. Silvester's fingernails scraped along the nape of Rumen's neck as he pulled the fingers through his hair, just lightly enough to not hurt. Rumen moaned weakly into Silvester's mouth, and Silvester took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his fingers continuing down the back of Rumen's neck, and even though they stayed there for the moment, the shivers continued down his spine. Nervously, he moved his own hands down Silvester's sides, but stopped at Silvester's hips, not sure if continuing was okay, not daring to try.

Snorting softly in amusement, Silvester moved one hand away from Rumen's neck long enough to grab his wrist to guide it to his own crotch. Rumen, swallowing, carefully cupped his hands around Silvester, who was already well on his way to getting hard. Not satisfied with his delicate touch, Silvester pushed his hips up against Rumen's hand, encouraging him to rub him harder. Gradually Rumen grew more daring, and was rewarded with Silvester's kisses getting more desperate. After a while Rumen broke the kiss, much to Silvester's audible disappointment, but only so that Rumen could push up Silvester's sweater. As much as he loved Silvester's kisses, he was curious about the rest of his body too. Although Silvester didn't look particularly buff when dressed, he was definitely not completely untrained.

Silvester looked up at him with raised eyebrows but remained as he was, with his arms caught up above his head becuase of the sweater, as Rumen explored his chest, first with his fingertips, and then with his lips. At that point Silvester hummed appreciatively, but still thrust his hips up against Rumen's to remind him of a more pressing issue.

"Relax," Rumen muttered, "We have an entire year ahead of us!"

Silvester snorted, and Rumen giggled; he had a feeling that if Silvester's arms had been a bit more free he'd have been swatted.

"As much as I like you, Rumen, I do _not_ wish to lay here desperately horny for an entire year, thank you very much!"

"The look suits you very well, though."

"Suck my dick!"

"Do you want me to?"

That gave Silvester pause. He considered it for a moment, studying Rumen's face. Rumen couldn't tell what he might be thinking, or why that merited such careful, serious contemplation.

"No," he finally concluded. "I want you to fuck me. I don't want to be able to go anywhere tomorrow."

Rumen, yet again, had no objections.


End file.
